New Century Clans (RPG)
New Century Clans is a new RP website created by Mousey. It isn't exactly about ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan, but it's about the clans after it called, LoveClan, StoneClan, MeadowClan, and SparkleClan. Plot Information Long ago, ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan and peace, then truouble stirred. The badgers, the same kin of Midnight, returned. They killed most of the clan cats and took their land back. Not many cats remained. Bramblestar, Mistystar, Russetstar, Ashstar, two medicine cats, and ten warriors reamained. As the cats left the territory they stayed together. One night Firestar gave Bramblestar a propechy, “Take the remaining cats to a place,” Firestar meowed. “A special place, where the there is meadow, stone, sparkling sand, and love. A place where the tree leads to the river and flowing water surrounds the stars.” Though Bramblestar didn't understand, he followed Firestar's orders. He, along with the other warriors,found a huge grassland with the river and a tree bridge, a new place for Moonpool, and territores to fit each clan's needs. When the vistied the new Moonpool, called Star Cavern, the StarClan cats said to create new clans, for Thunder, River, Shadow, and Wind were no more. After long and hard thinking, they figured out what the clans should be called. The recited the propechy over and over, took the specail part of it, found the loners, Stone, Love, Meadow, and Sparkle, and created the new clans. Now after many years, and now ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan are almost forgotten. Now many things will happen and the clans may suffer, but now is time for them to be stornger than ever. What ever happened to SkyClan? A clan of loners that call themselves SnowClan have found LeafClan, who is SkyClan. After Leafstar's deputy Sharpclaw died she made Cherrytail deputy. Leafstar later died and Cherrystar was made leader. Leafstar, Skywatcher, and Firestar later came to her in a dream and told her what the clans have done and that SkyClan must change. After telling Echosong and Sagetail, Cherrystar goes to the Whispering Cave to tell StarClan that SkyClan will be LeafClan after their wonderous leader Leafstar. Leafstar is stunned, but many cats approve. Echosong later gets a dream from Birdflight saying they clan must go to a place were the grass grew and the leaves were green. Far from the sea and sand in a small yet huge domain. Now, although SparkleClan and LeafClan do not know it, LeafClan lives on the toher side of SparkleClan's sea. DarkClan is a clan made by the Mousestar's, leader of LoveClan, father. Darkfang is an evil rogue and wants to kill the clans. He leads this clan named after himself and has the former LoveClan warrior Flash as his deputy. He does not want, nor need a medicine cat, even though he knows Crystalwing would do well in that position. The apprentices of DarkClan are trained to hate the clans, learn to hunt, and fight in battle feircely. DarkClan looks to cats of the Dark Forest for guidance. Recent Propechies Given to Blackgem by Silverstar and Tanglefrost: The brightness has seen the bird, but the dark has stopped it from making the right choice. But before it can be stopped, the fire will burn and darkness will come over the forest. There will be no escape, and soon sparkle will join you to defeat it. The stone will rattle and the meadow will divide, and soon the confused bird will be set free. Given to Shimmerpool by Graystripe: Fire and Tiger have already met in battle, but Fire shall come again only to be with others to kill. Only love can protect the Clans from Darkness. Clan Information LoveClan *'Leader': Mousestar *'Deputy': Tigerstripe *'Medicine Cat': Blackgem *'Medicine Cat Apprentice': none *'Warriors': Firestorm, Hawkeyes, Firepelt, Crowfeather, Brightstorm, Owlflight, Shimmerpool, Berryfang, Nightpelt, Spottedface, Tawnyflower, Graylegs, Diamondpelt, Jayflight, Lionclaw, Foxtail, Icewhisker, Cloudshadow, Bramblebird, Thornpelt, Jewlsparkle, Starwatcher, Shadowpath, Ashfrost, Gingerpelt, Silverleaf, Foxfire, Leafpool, Streakwing, Dappleleaf *'Apprentices': Flamepaw, Birchpaw, Moonpaw, Snowpaw, Squirrelpaw, Ravenpaw, Sootpaw, Olivepaw, Fernpaw, Leafpaw, Mistypaw, Splashpaw, Ashpaw *'Queens': Rosepool *'Elders': None *'Kits': Firekit, Icekit SparkleClan *'Leader': Silverstar *'Deputy': Dappletail *'Medicine Cat': none, apprentice mentored by Blackgem of LoveClan *'Medicine Cat Apprentice': Sapphirepaw *'Warriors': Sageclaw, Kestrelclaw, Patchedfur,Goldentail, Winterpelt, Silverpool, Cocoafur, Jadepool, Greenflower, Snakeclaw, Tinyflower, Blackfur, *'Apprentices': Sparkpaw,Skypaw, Dustpaw, Fishpaw, Butterpaw, Twilighpaw, Eclispepaw, Moonpaw, Dawnpaw *'Queens': None *'Elders': None *'Kits': None MeadowClan *'Leader': Smallstar *'Deputy': Barkfrost *'Medicine Cat': Cherrysong *'Medicine Cat Apprentice': Jaywing *'Warriors': Violetflower, Brownfoot, Nightsparkle, Bluetail, Wildflower, Lillythorn, Bluefire, Hollyleaf, Swiftclaw, Raindrop, Nightclaw, Falconflight *'Apprentices': Poppypaw *'Queens': none *'Elders': Raggedpelt *'Kits': none StoneClan *'Leader': Hawkstar *'Deputy': Cricketsong *'Medicine Cat': Darkclaw *'Medicine Cat Apprentice': Pebblesong *'Warriors': Hollyflight, Twistedfoot, Berrypelt, Tigerfur, Dapplewing, Cloudpelt, Firetalon, Specklefur, Summerheart, Turtleclaw, Cloverleaf, Snowflower, Sandwing, Owlwhisker *'Apprentices': Autumnpaw, Rockpaw, Winterpaw, Spottedpaw, Sunpaw, Flamepaw, Icepaw, Brightpaw *'Queens': none *'Elders': Nightpool, Orangeflight, Sparklepelt *'Kits': none DarkClan *'Leader': Darkfang *'Deputy': Flash *'Warriors': Frostleaf, Emerald, Beaverfoot, Crystalwing, Snowdrop, Sharpfang, Foxfur, Sapphire, Caesar, Leafpelt, Roseflower, Scarletfur, Tawnyfrost, Amberclaw, Aqua, Claw, Otter, Shadow, Summer, Tiger *'Apprentices': Night, Mistypaw, Dustpaw *'Queens': none *'Elders': none *'Prisioners': none LeafClan *'Leader': Blossomstar *'Deputy': Snowfire *'Medicine Cat': Rainstorm *'Medicine Cat Apprentice': Ivytail *'Warriors': Blackclaw, Aquatail, Mistypelt, Blackflower, Cresentmoon, Treeclaw, Cinderleaf, Violetwing, Flamestorm *'Apprentices': Hawkpaw, Squirrelpaw *'Queens': Grassflower *'Elders': Breezekit, Dapplekit, Starkit, Dewkit, Shrewkit, Cocoakit *'Kits': None Yet SnowClan *'Leader': Thunderstar *'Deputy': Elmfrost *'Medicine Cat': Brackenclaw *'Medicine Cat Apprentice': Ashpelt *'Warriors': Longwhisker, Nightgem, Goldenleaf, Cloudspots, Bluewhisper, Hawkfur *'Apprentices': Lillypaw, Goldpaw, Sunpaw, Eaglepaw, Fernpaw, Wolfpaw *'Queens': Blossomtail *'Elders': None Yet *'Kits': Batkit, Amberkit, Heatherkit, Rockkit Cats Outside The Clans *'Rouges and Loners:' Dark, Bright, Natalie, Sox, Pepper *'Kittypets:' Sunshine, Doodle, Deliah, Sanya Related Articles * Ashpelt (NCC) * Crowfeather (NCC) * Graylegs (NCC) * Leafpool (NCC) * Patchstar (NCC)